Cinderbella
by jezza-michelle-cullen
Summary: Basically twilight mixed with Cinderella. But better than it sounds ...hopefully
1. My life

"Bella. Hurry up and bring the boxes down the moving vans here right now." Phil was always bossing me around ever since my mum, Renee died. She died a few weeks ago and left Phil everything she owned. She thought she was leaving me in good hands but all Phil does is sit around while I do everything. My dad died as well when I was about two. He was chasing an armed robber when the guy turned round and shot him. When my dad had died he left my mum his house. She said she'd keep it for me but refused to move in there because of "memories". But she also couldn't stand the bad weather. The house is in Forks would now be my new home. I, like my Mum, hate bad weather so when Phil told we were moving to Forks I wasn't very pleased. He said the house was bigger and he could coach the school baseball teams in his spare time (so basically all of the time). But to me all this meant was more cleaning.

When we arrived in Forks It was raining. Surprise, surprise. I was really not looking forward to living here. The house was just as my dad had left it.. It made it fell slightly eerie. Phil just bagged up his possessions and threw them out, though not before I managed to save one of his work shirts. I placed it down next to my dresser. How did my life end up like this? But at that moment I was pulled from my momentary trance "Bella my things aren't going to unpack themselves you know!" "Coming Phil"

The next week I started school at Forks Washington. It had to be the worst day of my life. Gym first. I hated Gym I was so uncoordinated. I've never managed to catch a ball in my whole life. During Gym I met Jessica Stanley. She was a loud girl from the second she spoke to me I knew she didn't really want to be my friend. "So what's your story then" she said curtly. It was as if someone was forcing her to ask me. "I guess it all sta…" "Look that boy you were checking out all lesson". Ah so she had interior motive. And he was staring at me. "He's mine so keep your hands off" and at this she walked away. I groaned I clearly hadn't made a good impression on my first day.

News of My feud with Jessica traveled fast People went out of their way to avoid me in the halls and shouted abuse at me when teachers went out of the class. I was so relieved when last period came, just one hour till I could go home. I walked into the biology lab and saw him. His face was pale and mysterious. His eyes were golden and so beautiful. I gasped. I swear he laughed at that. But he was at the other end of the room he couldn't possibly have heard me, Could he? When the classroom started filling up it was clear where I was going to have to sit. Next to my mystery man. And sure enough when my teacher came in he placed me in the seat next to him. He glared at me confused. The teacher told me to sit here I told him. But his eyes were still burning with unanswered questions. I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. He was the man of my dreams, but I was just plain Bella Swan no one, especially not this handsome stranger would ever be interested in me. And sure enough he never spoke to me all lesson and was out the door the second the rung. I hung back not wanting to face the shouts in the halls. Another girl also hung back. "Hi I'm Angela" she said. I could just tell from her tone she was being sincere. Would she be my first friend at Forks? "Hi I'm Bella" I exclaimed. We both giggled and after that became inseparable.


	2. The mysterious stranger

Thanks sooo much for all the feedback even bad reviews are appreciated (if tasteful) and a special thanks to Sammi (Fluffs2912) I would have never published anything if I didn't have her support!

I thought better than to invite Angela to my house. Phil wouldn't be too pleased. I was just about to set off for home when, "do you want a lift?" I didn't know if it was such a good idea but walking home didn't really appeal to me either.

"Ermm...o.k." So we set off for her car. It blended in well with all the other cars in the car park except one. A shiny Volvo it looked as if it had never been driven the smooth paintwork was immaculate. And then he walked through the school doors. His perfect bone structure was as beautiful in sunlight as it was inside the classroom. "Wow" I thought aloud.

"What?" said Angela. I didn't know whether it was wise to trust her yet but she seemed so nice I couldn't help but confide in her. "Him" I said pointing at the mysterious stranger from biology. "ah I see you've seen Edward Cullen. Well don't get your hopes up he never talks to anyone but his family."

And all of a sudden dreams that had seemed surreal anyway became total fantasy. I knew that if Edward didn't want people like Jessica Stanley he certainly wouldn't want me. Me and Angela talked about Edward all the way home. He is adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme. They also have 4 more adoptees Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Before driving off Angela vowed to show me them tomorrow at school. My first day had been horrible so far but I had actually made one friend at Forks .I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the front door. "Bella put on tea right away I have invited someone over for tea and would appreciate your help". I didn't really have a choice but to help anyways. After debating with myself what food people from Forks would like to eat I decided to cook a stake. Plus this would put me in Phil's good books because Angela had invited me over after school tomorrow and I would need Phil's permission to go. After cooking and cleaning I sat down and pondered my conversation with Angela. Did Edwards Adopted siblings look similar to him? I couldn't wait for Angela to show them me tomorrow. But little did I know she wouldn't be showing me them tomorrow. By then I would be pretty much acquainted with them. The doorbell rang pulling me from my trance. "Ah Bella get that it will be the Cullen's". The Cullen's? But he couldn't possibly mean Edward and his family. But sure enough when I opened the door there stood my mysterious stranger. "Hello, I don't believe I introduced myself in Biology I'm Edward and this is Carlisle". He pointed towards a handsome man with pale skin and blonde hair."Esme". He pointed towards a woman with caramel colored hair and pale skin and sure enough after looking each person on my doorstep twice over I realized each of them was equipped with the same pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. They also all had the same milky gold eye color. " well I guess you better all come in". My voice sounded as shaky as felt Edward smirked and walked past me into my lounge. This was all really too good to be true.


	3. so many questions?

**_Sorry it's took so long to get this chapter up I'll try hard to update as much as possible _****_ please forgive me …_**

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Feedback is always appreciated.

* * *

**_

**I was lost for words.**

** Phil never invited anyone over why would he suddenly invite people. He Despised company. **

**I walked into the sitting room and asked each Cullen to sit down. Alice, a short girl with spiky brown hair, Smiled widely at me. I smiled back.**

** Mine obviously a much less cheery smile.**

**I glanced over to Edward he was lounging in one of Phil's chairs watching me. He had the same look of amusement on his face that he wore whilst walking in the door. **

**I began to feel self conscious. **_**did I have something on my face?. I turned and hurried towards the kitchen to check on the meal.**_

"_**Uh , Oh" Alice Said quietly and Edward breathed, almost laughing.**_

_** I looked at him and then everything happened fast.**_

_**I tripped over the side of the doorway into the kitchen and i heard Edward whisper something fast. **_

_**My face burned . It was almost as if they knew I was going to do that.**_

_** Alice walked over and held out her hand to me.**_

_** "Are you okay?" Her face was unreadable. It showed no emotion. I resistantly reached up and grabbed her hand. It was as cold as ice.**_

_** At contact the cold feeling spread through my hand and sent shivers through my spine. I tugged my hand away quickly. She didn't look hurt by my sudden retraction. She just skipped back to her seat and sat down.**_

_**How peculiar.**_

_**About half an hour later I served up Phil's favourite. Steak pie with mash, vegetables and gravy. **_

_**I sat down about to dig in when Edward smoothly pushed his plate away from him. **_

"_**Something wrong" I glared at him. What was he doing?.**_

"_**Nope" He smiled "It's just… Well.. We're vegetarians". I could sworn he winked at Emmet, who attempted to disguise his laughter with a sneeze fit unsuccessfully. **_

"_**I'm very sorry that you wasted your time cooking for us Bella" Carlisle Spoke, silencing his children. "I guess we'd better call it a night and go home". He glared at The others who immediately hung there heads low. They stood up slowly to leave.**_

"_**Thanks for the lovely night " Esme smiled at me. Then they all slowly left closing the door silently behind them. **_

"_**Right then Bella" Phil Spoke "You better be getting to bed then"**_

_**I was about to argue but stopped. There was no point. Phil never listened to me. **_

_**I ran upstairs and looked out of my window The Cullen's had already driven home leaving no trace, except from my utter humiliation, that they were ever here.**_


End file.
